english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
April Stewart
April Stewart (born February 8, 1968) is an American voice actress from Truckee, California. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2005) - Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014-2015) - Dissmissive Mom (ep48), Lady Zartra (ep31), Woman (ep31), Zarda *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) - Bonnie (ep46), Martha (ep33), Mother (ep33), Parrot (ep3), Tommy (ep33), Wendy Palloy (ep3) *Danny Phantom (2007) - Pandora (ep44), Woman (ep44) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Marci McFist, Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - CC Puede (ep13), Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa, Nikita (ep21), Scout Leader (ep7), Teeny (ep13) *Evil Con Carne (2003) - Cataclysma (ep1), Evil Girl#1 (ep1), Woman (ep?) *South Park (2005) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Firelord Izumi (ep48), Raava *The Loud House (2016-2017) - Mom #1 (ep24), Scout Leader (ep34) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Alfea Student (ep13), Andros Soldier (ep26), Book of Sirenix, Lemmy, Vanessa *Winx Club: Bloomix (2015) - Citizen #2 (ep21), Eldora, Female Villager #1 (ep17), Freshman Fairy (ep24), Generic Witch (ep26), Secretary (ep12), Tendril (ep11), Vampire Girl #3, Vanessa *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Selene 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Blue Ethereal Fairy, Vanessa, Warrior Fairy (ep97) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Alura *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Granny Goodness, Stompa 'Movies' *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Girl with Phone, Weas-Elizabeth *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Granny Goodness, Stompa *Disney Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Star Darlings: The Power of Twelve (2016) - Lady Rancora *Winx Club (2011) - Vanessa *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Vanessa *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Vanessa 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Vanessa *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Vanessa 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Stompa (ep45) *Disney Star Darlings (2015) - Elara Ursa (ep3) *Disney Star Darlings (2016) - Elara Ursa (ep7) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Seagulls Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dungeon Keeper (2014) - Immortals, Minions *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices *South Park: Phone Destroyer (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Queen Isabella of Castille *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Queen Isabella of Castille *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Battle Nuns *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Reporter 1, Reporter 3 *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Dawngate (2014) - Amarynth *Deadpool (2013) - Brawler Female, Death, Developer 3 *Destiny (2014-2015) - Awoken Pilot, City Civilian, Petra Venj *Destiny: The Taken King (2015) - Petra Venj *Destiny 2 (2017) - NPC Female *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2018) - Petra Venj *Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza (2002) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2012) - Empress/Heart *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Jessamine Kaldwin *Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet (2005) - Computadora *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Rabbit#2, Wu Minion#2, Wu Sister#3 *ER (2005) - Dr. Rale (Female) *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Additional Voices *Freedom Fighters (2003) - Additional Voices *God of War III (2010) - Aphrodite *Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Eye of the North (2007) - Female Hero *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Human Female *Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) - PC Human Female *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate (2006) - Biara, Shadya *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Biara *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Business Casual Female Ped. 8, Homeless Male Ped. 3, Hooker Female Ped. 1 *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Bloody Mary *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: Teeth of Naros (2012) - Secandra *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - Justice Strauss *Magic The Gathering: Arena (2019) - Jaya Ballard *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Ms. Marvel *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Psylocke *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Jean Grey, Psylocke *Mass Effect (2007) - Nelyna *Rage (2011) - Additional Voices *South Park: The Fractured but Whole (2017) - Additional Voices *South Park: The Stick of Truth (2014) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Anglu, Ceelia Rylo, Janice Nall, Jedi Knight, Lana, Lyn Sekla, Marlena Venn, Outcast Child, Pazaak Fan, Sasha, Sith Archaeologist, Sith Student, Sith Teacher, Slave, Swoop Fan, Tar'eelok, Thalia May, Twi'lek, Zoriis Bafka *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Cave (2013) - Twins' Mother *The Elder Scrolls: Legends (2017) - Cassia, Crystal Tower Acolyte, Dark Adherent, Grahtwood Ambusher *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Glardir, Josajeh, Sapiarch Larnatille, Ulliceta gra-Kogg *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Grelka, Njada Stonearm, Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dawnguard (2012) - Ingjard *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dragonborn (2012) - Finna *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Hearthfire (2012) - Anwen *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Female Pro-Bender 1, Female Pro-Bender 2, Female Pro-Bender 3 *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Cassian Female, Mechari Female *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Garona Halforcen, Mayor Roz *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Kayla, Weapon X Computer 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Christie *Dead or Alive: Paradise (2010) - Christie *Dead or Alive: Xtreme 2 (2006) - Christie *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Lucrecia Crescent *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Mjrn *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Carla *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Barbarella, Veronique *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Selvaria Bles *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (112) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (16) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors